


Any Advice?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Alister needs some advice on what song to sing to Spencer.
Series: Glee Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	Any Advice?

** Rachel and Alister **

“I think you should sing for him,” Rachel said. She had interrupted a conversation between Alister and Roderick. Alister was lamenting that Spencer had kissed him, gotten him to join glee club, and now he wanted to let Spencer know he really was interested in him.

“Sing for him?” Alister questioned.

“We used to do it all the time,” Rachel continued. “There were proposals, break ups, friendships, and unconditional support. We sang for all sorts of reasons. Now we just need to find a song that fits your voice and a good message.” Rachel brought out her iPod and began to thumb through her catalog. “Ahh ha.”

“That quick?” Roderick questioned.

“Never underestimate my ability to find the right song for every situation,” she chided them.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

“Anyone have a song before we wrap up for the week?” Rachel asked.

“Can I sing something?” Alister raised his hand.

“Sure thing,” Rachel was beaming.

“I’m sure you’ll understand when I’m done,” Alister said, addressing the group. Roderick got out his guitar while Alister sat on the lone stool in front of the club. He had a simple ensemble behind him and began to sing ‘Your man’ by Josh Turner. He certainly had the voice for it.

“I think you got your point across,” Spencer said, getting up and practically stalking over to get to Alister. Before the jock could do anything, Alister pulled him in for a kiss – one that was none too gentle. After a few moments, Spencer drug him out of the choir room, leaving the rest of the club stunned.

“See, perfect song,” Rachel quipped to Roderick. He mock-bowed to her, which made her giggle.


End file.
